Cousins Remembered
by God'sgirlforever
Summary: Fluffy one-shots of my Cousins Lost and Found characters/scenes from that story I wrote that didn't work in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**I had this idea in my head but I wasn't sure how to work it into my story Cousins Lost and Found, so here it is. This is kind of a sequel to that story, but there's no real plot. Just a series of fluffy one shots about the different relationships or scenes from that story I wanted to write but couldn't fit in. Read, review, enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing but my OC's.**_

Laura Mae Martin was sick, but she didn't feel like staying in bed. She wanted to go outside and play with her cousin Benjy. Arguing with her mother had proved pointless though, so she was stuck in bed.  
"Mama," she called out, hoping to find some company. "Can you please read to me?"  
Just then someone knocked on the door and Mrs. Martin went to answer it. Opening the door, she saw her young nephew Benjamin Martin. "Hello, Benjy. What brings you to our door today?"  
"Can Laura come play today?"  
"I'm afraid Laura is sick today." Benjy looked so disappointed Mrs. Martin almost laughed. She managed to contain herself as she invited the young boy to come inside and have a drink.  
"Yes please!" Benjy ran inside and sat himself down next to his cousin's bed. "Hello Laura. How are you? I gots some new marbles! Wanna see?" He held out his hand to show off his marbles.  
"Oh! Those are nice. Did your pa get them for you?"  
"I traded 'em."  
"Wanna see my new dolly?" Laura sat up in bed and reached for her newest doll, sitting on the floor next to the bed. Benjy admired the doll, made of china and dressed in a pale pink dress. "My pa brought her home yesterday. Her name is Beth, like Ma."  
"She's pretty."  
"Can I shoot marbles with you?"  
The two cousins sat themselves on the floor and began to play with the marbles. They spent the rest of the afternoon in Laura's bedroom playing with every toy she had. They fell easily into a routine the rest of the week. Benjy would come over every afternoon to play and spend all afternoon and evening. After dinner, Beth would come in and read to them or tell stories. Almost every night, Benjy would fall asleep on Laura's bed and Mr. Martin would bring him home.

* * *

The next week, Laura felt much better and her mom had given her permission to visit her cousin. She skipped happily down the hall to Benjy's house and knocked on his door. Her aunt answered.  
"Hello Laura Mae. How are you this fine day?"  
"Much better, thank you Auntie Lanna. Is Benjy home?"  
"Oh, he caught sick. But come in to visit. It might make him feel better." Laura followed her aunt through the hallway to her cousin's room. He was standing by the doorway, trying to see who had come.  
"Hi Benjy! Look what I brought!" Laura held out her hands, filled with marbles she had collected from her friends. She ran into his room and sat down in the middle of the floor. They spent the rest of the day shooting marbles in Benjy's room.

_**Before anyone reviews asking who Benjy is, read Cousins Lost and found. If you're still confused, review and I'll explain it to you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. I was working on A Flute Player's Story and apparently I can't write two stories at the same time very well. But some of the reviews on that story inspired this chapter and since at the moment I'm having writer's block with it, I decided to write this.**_

_**MinnieG-Thank you. I'm glad you liked it so much.**_

_**Tif S-Yes, it is adorable. That's what I was thinking when I wrote it. I liked it too. I had this image in my head of them being close and spending pretty much all day every day at each other's house. Yeah, Crutchy (or Benjy...) is just like himself, which is pretty fudging adorable.**_

_**Panda Bear-That sucks that you moved away. I had a friend kinda like that. Well, I guess we're kinda still friends, but I moved so I don't see her that much anymore, but I still see her mom sometimes and talk to her. But yeah...it's fun having a person like that in your life where you pretty much live at their house.**_

_**So I own Carey and Laura, but sadly not Blink or Crutchy. (If I did, there would be several movies starring them...) Some credit for this idea goes to Panda Bear for saying what a great one-shot it would be.**_

"No no, dat's too much flour," Blink told Crutchy. "Youse don't need ta add dat much flour."  
"No, Ise think youse need ta add more," Crutchy responded, dumping half a bag of flour on the counter and covering both himself and his friend in a cloud of flour.  
"What is that burning smell?" Carey asked as she walked into the kitchen. She had been putting some laundry away, leaving the two boys in the kitchen to make a cake for Laura's birthday.  
"Wat smell?" Blink looked up and sniffed the air. "Ise don't smell nothin."  
"Our cookies!" Crutchy hopped on one foot to the oven, where their first batch of cookies was currently burning. He opened the door and grabbed the tray of cookies out. Blink came over and together they sadly stared at the burnt remains of their cookies.  
"Ise think dey're done," Blink said out loud. Carey's mouth twitched and she tried to hold in her laughter.  
"Ise think dey're more den done," Crutchy told his friend. "Ise think dey're…dey're…"  
"Overdone?" Carey suggested, her voice shaking from holding in her laughter. "Well-done? Very well-cooked?"  
"Dey're burnt," Blink stated bluntly. "Dat's wat dey are. Dey're burnt."  
That was too much for Carey. She burst out laughing at the looks on the two boys' faces. She bent over and laughed until tears came to her eyes. "Oh…oh you two," she managed to choke out. "You should…see your faces."  
Blink looked at Crutchy and shrugged. "Now wat?" he asked her.  
Carey finally managed to control her laughter and wiped away the tears from her face. She walked over to the counter and looked at the mess they had made. "What is this?" she asked.  
"Da batter," Crutchy told her, walking over and setting down the pan of burned cookies. "Youse asked us ta make batter for a cake. Dat's da batter."  
Carey stared at the strange-colored mixture in the bowl. "Are you sure that's what it is? It looks…it looks…well, never mind how it looks. How did you make it? Did you follow the recipe I gave you?"  
Blink and Crutchy looked at each other guiltily. "Ummm…wat recipe was dat?" Crutchy asked, darting his eyes around the room. Carey narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.  
"Oh, youse mean dis recipe?" Blink asked, holding up a piece of paper and secretly hoping it was the right one. Carey took the paper and glanced at it.  
"This is a to-do list," Carey told him, waving it around in the air. "Don't tell me you boys lost the recipe. Did you?"  
"Umm…well, uhh…" Blink turned a dark red as he scratched his head and shifted his eyes around the room, avoiding Carey's gaze. "Well…dat…it was…"  
"Real men don't need no written instructions," Crutchy stated strongly. "We's can bake a cake witout no help."  
"This isn't…that cake…" Carey burst into laugher again, pointing to their attempt at cake. "I would say you need some help."  
Just then Laura entered the kitchen. She stopped short at the sight of Carey laughing and the two boys covered in flour and holding a pan of burnt cookies.  
"_What…what on earth?"_ she asked, dropping her violin case. _"What happened in here?"  
_"We was tryin ta surprise youse wit a birthday cake," Blink told her, going over and kissing her cheek. "But we's burned da cookies and Ise think we's messed up da cake."  
Laura's mouth twitched as she surveyed the room. Soon she too burst out laughing. She leaned into Blink's side and gave him a hug. _"Well thank you for trying. I'm sure whatever you make will turn out okay in the end. Now let's see if we can save that cake batter."_ She walked over to the counter and together, the four friends made a perfect batch of cookies and a delicious chocolate cake.

_**So read, review, and tell me how adorable you thought it was...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ealasaid Una-Glad you liked it! It makes me happy that at least one person enjoys my writing. It's what keeps me writing. Well, that and review._**

**_MinnieG-Thank you! The idea came from a review on A Flute Player's Story and when I was writing it I was like "They're totally gonna burn something and make a huge mess out of the kitchen." The flour cloud was like "I have to add that."_**

**_Panda Bear-YES! We totally have to make a Newsie-Bake and sell it at Newsie-Con. I also love the idea of a newsies cooking show. Maybe that could be our newsie spin-off. It could be a series about Crutchy and Blink cooking and all the special guests they have on the show. I think the first guests should be Mush and Jack. I feel like they'd be really funny guests to have because they would make the world's biggest mess in the kitchen and almost destroy it._**

**_So sorry about not updating sooner! I've been so lazy for some reason and when I managed to make myself write I've been so uninspired. I'd sit down and start to write but the ideas I had never seemed to go anywhere and then inspiration hit and I was like "Do one about Spot teaching Laura to punch!" So here it is. I only own Laura. Sadly, Disney wrote me back and told me they refuse to let me own Spot._**

"Youse leave her alone!" 12-year-old Spot Conlon yelled at the boy that was holding his best friend Laura Mae. The older boy looked over at Spot but didn't let go of the girl. "She ain't done nothin ta youse! Let her be!"  
"See, dat's da problem," the boy said with a sneer. "Ise ain't seen her here before but she has da guts ta run inta me and think she don't need ta say sorry for it. Ise asked her nicely ta do dat, but she didn't listen."  
"She don't hear, ya scabber!" Spot yelled. "Youse didn't look at her, so's she didn't hear youse." The older boy loosened his grip on Laura in surprise. She took advantage of it to give him a hard kick to the groin. He doubled over, his nose making contact with Spot's fist. Grabbing Laura's hand, Spot started running to their favorite hideout at the docks.  
"Ise…gotta teach…youse…how ta punch," Spot panted to himself after they had skidded to a stop and flung themselves on a pile of crates. Laura threw her arms around Spot and rested her head on his shoulders. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest as he held her close.

* * *

"No, no, no." The week after their adventure, Spot had met Laura in Manhattan and brought her to Central Park. He was trying to teach her how to punch properly so if she ran into anymore trouble, she could defend herself. "Youse need ta keep your thumb outside. Youse'll break it if youse don't."  
Laura watched as Spot moved her thumb. She gave him a questioning look before gently moving her fist to meet his open palm. Spot threw a hand up in fake exasperation and smacked his forehead with the other one. Laura giggled and punched his shoulder.  
"Ow! Dat hurt!" Spot grabbed his shoulder and staggered around before flopping on the ground and closing his eyes. Bemused, Laura shook her head. When he didn't move, she started giggling and sat down on his stomach.  
"Ohh," Spot groaned, trying to shove her off. Laura clapped her hands in amusement as he made several weak attempts. "Youse is heavy. When did youse get so big?"  
"_When I started eating my vegetables and you didn't."  
_"Ise don't need ta eat me vegetables ta be big and strong!" Spot exclaimed in mock outrage. "Ise da king of Brooklyn and Ise can take youse anytime!"  
"_You can't even push me off you,"_ Laura pointed out with a smirk.  
"Ise know one way ta get you off."  
"_What way is that?"  
_Eyes gleaming, Spot reached over and started tickling her sides. She squealed and rolled off him. Spot pushed himself to his knees and crawled after her. Laura pulled him over her side and they turned into a squirming tangle of arms and legs. They stopped when they hit a pair of legs. Looking up, they saw the boy Laura had run into last week. He smiled at them, an evil glint in his eye. Grabbing Laura, he yanked her up.  
"Ise see we's meet again," he sneered. "Youse out lookin for more trouble? Huh? Are youse?"  
"Not youse again," Spot groaned, pulling himself up and facing the older boy. "Leave her be. She ain't-"  
"Ain't done nothin to me."  
"Dat's right!"  
"Ise don't care if she done nothin ta me or not, boy. Ise want her ta do me a favor. Ise need her ta be my goirl if she don't want ta see her little protecter get hoirt. Do youse want ta see dat, goirl?" He turned his sneer on Laura, who caught a whiff of whiskey on his breath. She turned her head away, jerking her arm free.  
"Youse can leave now," Spot snarled, moving in front of Laura. "She ain't interested in bein nobody's goirl." Laura stuck her head around Spot's arm in time to see him get punched in the jaw. She saw red and before she could think about it, her fist flew out and struck the bigger boy square on the nose. He stumbled backwards, lifting his hands to his nose in shock. Spot quickly jumped up and ran the boy off, yelling after him "And stay away! Don't youse be comin around no more!"  
"_That felt good,"_ Laura said as Spot came over.  
"And dat," Spot told her with a smile, "is how youse punch."

_**So I've decided to do 51 one-shots because I felt like doing a random number of one-shots and most people do like, 25 or something but they never do 51 plus the name seems to work well in my mind. (51 one shots...try saying it out loud to yourself...) I've got ideas for a few of them but if you have an idea, please feel free to share it with me. I don't want to make any promises I can't keep, but please share ideas and I will either use it or use part of it. You'll get credit either way.**_

_**Please review? I love getting them almost as much as I love anyone who reads this and almost as much as I love my regular reviewers/cheerleaders.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tif S-I'm so sorry! I posted the last chapter and realized I never responded to your review. I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me! Anyway, yes. Boys do need instructions. I don't know why they think they don't, but they really do. Gotta admit though, it's fun to watch them try and do things without instructions and then fail because they missed something important.**_

_**Ealasaid Una-Glad you loved it. I also really like the friendship between Spot and Laura. (Of course I would. I created it!) But seriously, I really do love it and I love getting emails saying you've reviewed and that you still like it.**_

**_Minnie G-Glad my writing is still living up to expectations. I wrote that line and then was like, "That's the perfect ending right there." Good to know you enjoyed it and I'm glad it made you laugh. I was kinda hoping it would be funny. The dialogue between Spot and Laura is something that I love too. Yeah...anyway...glad you enjoy my writing enough to love all of it, no matter what I think of it. Can I write you a story or a character or something? Seriously, I need to write something for you for being one of my biggest fans and best cheerleaders. Let me know in a review or something. Oh, and I'm also sending you cookies. And brownies if you want them._**

**_So I own nothing in this chapter. Except the backstory for Blink._**

"Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me," Daniel Davidson sang softly to himself as he brushed the horse down. It was a cold, wet day in March and 14 years ago that day Daniel had been born. But no one in the world knew that, except Daniel and his father-not that he had seen his father in about ten years.  
"Hey kid, you done in dere?" The gruff voice of a jockey startled Daniel and he nodded quickly, leading the horse out of the stall.  
"Ise neva seen youse here before," commented a boy about Daniel's age. The boy was leaning against the barn wall next to where the horse had just past, a stack of papers at his feet and a cigar hanging from his mouth. He struck a match and lit the cigar. "Dis your foirst day?"  
"Foirst day shovelling poop," Daniel snorted, looking at the pile of manure at his feet. "Wat about youse? Youse woirk here too?"  
"Nah, Ise'm a newsie. Da other newsies call me Racetrack cause Ise spend most of my time here. Wat do dey calls you?"  
Daniel shrugged. "Kid, mostly. My mudder called me Daniel."  
Racetrack pushed himself off the wall and leaned over the stall door. "Wat happened ta your eye?"  
"Ise hoirt it years ago."  
"Dat's it? Dat's da whole story?"  
"Ise was a kid. Ise don't talk 'bout it much."  
"Okay." Racetrack shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away. Halfway out the door, he turned around. "Youse got somewhere ta be tonight?"  
Daniel shook his head as he pointed to the loft of the barn. "Just sleepin up dere. Maybe findin some food ta celebrate."  
"Celebrate wat?"  
"Today's my birthday."

* * *

"Boys, dis here is Daniel," Racetrack announced that night as he walked into the Lodging House, dragging Daniel by one arm and shoving him towards the center of the room. "Today's his birthday, so's Ise thought he could spend da night."  
Several newsies came forward and shook Daniel's hand or clapped his shoulder. He heard happy birthday repeated over and over again, smiling and nodding his head until he felt like it might fall off. When at last people had lost interest and returned to their previous activities, Racetrack led him to a bunk. "Youse can sleep up here. Ise sleep right below. Dis is Jack Kelly but youse can call him Cowboy."  
Daniel nodded at the blond-haired boy. "Daniel."  
"How old are youse, kid?" Jack asked, looking him up and down.  
"Ise ain't a kid," Daniel said indigently. "Ise am 14 today."  
"Wat's your story?"  
"My story?"  
"Yeah, your story," Race jumped in. "Wat happened ta your folks?"  
"Wat happened ta your eye?" Daniel turned his good eye to the curly, brown-haired boy sprawled out on the bunk next to Racetrack's.  
"My ma left da country when Ise was a kid. My pa ain't very nice and Ise haven't seen him since Ise was 5. I hoirt my eye as a kid. Dat's my story." Daniel shrugged his thin shoulders and lay back on his bed. Over the course of the night, Daniel repeated his story over and over again. Most of the boys kept bothering him for more details, so finally Daniel told him about how his father would always come home drunk and scream at his mother until finally she couldn't take it anymore and left for her parent's home in Canada, taking her two young daughters with her. But he always changed the subject when asked about his eye, not ready to tell them about _that_ story.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! You boys are wasting the day away! Get up!"  
Daniel was already up when the older man came into the room the next morning. He sat on his bunk and watched as the other boys shook themselves away, throwing pillows and insults around. When the man got to Racetrack's bunk, he pulled the blankets off the boy and shook him a few times. Daniel smiled and hopped off his bunk.  
"You must be Racetrack's friend Daniel. My name's Kloppman." Daniel shook Kloppman's outstretched hand. "I heard it was your birthday yesterday. Here's a present for you, kid." Kloppman winked before giving Racetrack one last shake and leaving the room.  
"Wat'd he give youse?" Racetrack asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  
"An eye-patch," Daniel responded, putting it on.  
"Youse look like youse is blinkin," Jack said.  
"Yeah, a kid blinkin," snorted the curly-haired boy from the night before.  
"He's older den youse is, Snipeshooter," Race shot back.  
"Youse do look like a kid dat's blinkin though," Jack said. "Ise think dat's wat we'll calls you. Kid Blink."  
Daniel shook his head but smiled. He didn't care much what they called him, as long as he got to stay there with his new friends.

_**You know the drill. If you're new, the drill is that you read the chapter, hit that lovely little review button and tell me how much you like or hate it, and I write a new chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Again, sorry for the long wait between updates. For some reason I have all kinds of ideas for oneshots but I'm just too lazy to do much writing or I can never figure out how to write the chapters. Anyway, this chapter is just kinda pure fluff. I got the idea late one night and...yeah, here it is.**_

_**Panda Bear-Yay! You're back! I bet you're going to be the best actor in the play and the directors will wish they had cast you in the lead. Yeah, I can see Snipes acting like he's older just to prove himself to the older boys. I don't know why though, that's just how I see him.**_

_**MinnieG-Thank you. I never really thought of the chapter as cute, but whatever works for you. Yeah, I can see the boys being crazy in the morning and having lots of laughs. I'd love to watch the newsies getting ready in the morning. (After they've put clothes on, of course. Otherwise it'd be awkward...) So just let me know any details you want me to include in your story and I'll get on that as soon as I can get my lazy butt back into writing mode.**_

It was a cold, rainy night in December just before Christmas and Laura Mae was doing what any sane person would be doing-curling up in front of a warm fire with a hot cup of tea and a good book. Her friend Carey had gone to visit her boyfriend Crutchy, who just so happened to be Laura's cousin, so Laura had the place to herself. Sitting down on the couch, Laura opened her favorite book, Little Women. She was so absorbed in her reading, she didn't notice the slim, blond-haired boy sneaking up on her.  
Blink waited for the right moment to scare Laura, watching as she turned another page. He quietly snuck up behind her and lightly grabbed her waist. She flew off the couch with a squeal and Blink busted up laughing. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. When he didn't stop laughing, she grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him. He managed to stop laughing and put on a pretend angry face.  
"So dat's how it is?" he growled. "Do youse know wat Ise do ta goirls dat start fights wit me?" Laura shook her head and Blink started advancing towards her. "Dis!" With that, he pulled her close and started tickling her sides. She laughed and twisted out of his reach before they both collapsed on the couch. For a moment they sat on the couch, laughing and breathless, before Blink stopped and looked over at her. His eyes searched her face as if trying to memorize it and Laura could feel her heart racing. Feeling awkward, she darted her eyes around the room. A soft hand cupped her face and she turned to see Blink staring at her like a man that hadn't eaten in days. Laura closed her eyes as he leaned in and softly kissed her lips. It felt like an eternity but too soon he pulled away.  
"Youse is beautiful," he told her, desire filling his voice. Laura couldn't hear him, but saw desire written on his face that matched how she felt inside. "Ise love youse more den anything."  
Laura didn't have her wits about her anymore, and she could only pull him closer and kiss him deeply. They shifted around on the couch into a laying position as the moment began to heat up. His hands travelled through her hair and over her arms and back. Blink felt his heart jump when she put her arms around his neck and ran a hand through his hair. Kissing her more intently, he began trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck, pushing her dress off her shoulders as he went. The cold air hitting her shoulders brought Laura back to her senses and she shoved Blink away. He sat up and moved to the other end of the couch, his breathing ragged. She pushed herself off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Blink let her go, knowing they needed time for their emotions to calm down. When she didn't return for several minutes, he went looking for her and found her staring out the kitchen window with tears running down her face. Putting his arms around her from behind, he held her close as she turned and cried on his shoulder.  
"_You okay?"_ he signed to her when she pulled away, leaving his left arm around her waist. She nodded as she wiped the tears away, and then shook her head, looking confused.  
"_I…that…too fast…"_ She threw her hands up before wrapping her arms around him again and burying her face in his chest. A shudder ran down her spine but thankfully she didn't start crying again.  
"Hey," Blink said softly as he lifted her face up. "Ise sorry. Ise truly am. Ise didn't mean for it ta go dat far. Ise respect youse and Ise don't want youse ta do anything unless youse want ta. Ise love ya too much ta takes advantage of youse like dat. Understand?"  
Laura nodded and Blink softly kissed her forehead. They slowly swayed in a circle, still wrapped in each others arms. When Carey and Crutchy walked in a few minutes later, Laura and Blink were still wrapped in each other's arms, lost in their own world. Carey dragged Crutchy out as Blink gently kissed the top of Laura's head. Laura sighed in contentment and hugged him just a little bit tighter.  
"_I love you."  
_"Ise love youse, too."

_**So yeah...pure fluff. Not sure where I got the idea, but hope you like it. I've started a Mighty Ducks/Newsies crossover if anyone's interested in reading it. Okay, so you know the drill by now. Enjoy!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Panda Bear-Yeah, he's just a little too feisty. I like to think he's a gentleman though. Well, he's going to be in my stories. If he wasn't in real like, I think I'd cry. But yeah, I'm going to make him a gentleman because he's awesome and I love him. That sucks that you lost your voice but it's still cool the way things worked out. Who knows, maybe it'll still lead to you being discovered. When you do, can I get an autograph and say I knew you way back when? Oh, and maybe a picture to go with that autograph?**_

_**So I made a list of ideas for one-shots a few weeks ago and one of them was how Spot got his nickname. I decided to try writing it and somehow was just inspired so...here it is. Hope you like it. I don't own Spot (Disney people are being scabbers and bums and won't let me own him. =P) but I do own Laura and Runner and King.**_

* * *

8-year-old Torin Conlon was tired and hungry. He had just spent his day in Brooklyn trying to sell newspapers, except that the headlines had been so bad that day he had only managed to sell a few. He headed back towards the docks where most of the Brooklyn newsies hung out in hopes that he could maybe sell a few more before meeting his best friend Laura Mae.  
"Hey kid!" The voice of King stopped Torin in his tracks. King wasn't the other boy's real name; it was Yosef, but he hated that name and insisted on being called King, because it thought he was the king of the Brooklyn newsies. Torin called him scary when talking to Laura Mae, who had nicknamed him Bully-not that either of them would have the guts to say that to his face. "Git over here."  
Torin shuffled over, looking at the ground the whole time. "Yes, King?"  
"Youse look at me when Ise talkin ta ya." A rough hand jerked Torin's head up. "My buddy Runner here says youse stole his sellin spot taday."  
Torin shook his head quickly. "No! Ise wasn't nowhere near his sellin spot."  
Runner, King's second, picked Torin up and gave him a rough shake. "I says you was. Dat makes me mad. Youse know wat Ise do ta kids dat make me mad." With that, Runner threw Torin head first into the water, kicking the younger boy's papers after him. Torin climbed out to the sound of laughter. Dripping wet and shaking in anger, he stood at the top of the ladder and glared at the older boys. A few of the more sympathetic boys patted his back as they went past.  
"Dat's why youse stay away from me sellin spot, kid," Runner smirked. Torin saw red at being called a kid and without giving it a second thought, he darted forward, snatched the older boy's papers and tossed them in the water. He gave a satisfied smirk before realizing Runner looked ready to kill him. Torin started running as fast as he could towards Manhattan. Being small and fast, he had something of an advantage. He also had the element of surprise going for him and he quickly reached St Mary of Margaret's-the orphanage where Laura Mae lived. Thankfully for Torin, Laura was just stepping outside with a basket of laundry.  
"Laura, youse have ta help me! Ise got in a spot of trouble and Ise need ya ta help me hide! Quick! Dey're comin!"  
Laura looked confused at the rush of words coming out of his mouth. _"Slow down. I can't understand."  
_"_I'm in a spot of trouble. I need to hide. I'll explain later."  
_Laura gave him a look of exasperation and shoved him inside the door. She pointed towards a sitting room to the left, where Torin could see a strawberry-blond haired girl sitting on a couch. The girl waved him over and Torin walked over, hearing the door slam behind him. He watched from a window as Laura walked down the steps and headed in the direction he had come.

* * *

Laura kept her eye on the boys running towards her, but pretended not to see them. Just as she had hoped, she managed to run into the boy in front. Her basket of laundry fell on the ground and she tumbled after it. She sat up and looked around, pretending to see what had happened. She looked at the boy who had run into her and frowned.  
"Sorry, sweetface," he said, reaching a hand towards her. She took it and he pulled her up. One of the other boys handed Laura the basket and a sheet. She took them with a smile and started gathering the rest of them. A tap on her shoulder brought her attention back to the boys, who now looked angry. "Hey sweetface, Ise was askin youse a question."  
For once Laura was glad she was deaf. She could only imagine how angry the boy sounded. Her hands too full to sign, she just lifted her shoulders and put on an apologetic expression. Shifting her basket to her left side and turning her ear toward him, she put her hand to her ear again. She did that several more times, until the boys figured out that she couldn't hear them. They glanced at each other before looking back at her. A smile crept over Laura's face as she watched them try to explain that they were looking for a boy that had played a joke on them. When a rather large crowd of passers-by had gathered around, Laura decided it was finally time to put the older boys out of their misery. She brightened, lifting a finger in the air and nodding. The boys looked relived and eager. Laura pointed towards the Brooklyn Bridge. The boy who had run into Laura took off as the other boys threw their hands in the air before following their friend. Laura watched them run, smiling to herself. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Torin standing there. She could feel his shoulders shaking in laughter.  
"_Thank you, Laura. I owe you."  
_Laura nodded, setting down her now-soiled laundry. _"What was this spot you got yourself into?"  
_"_I threw his papers in the water."  
_Laura looked incredulous. _"What for?"  
_"_He threw me in first."  
_This time Laura looked angry first, then amused. _"So you picked a fight with him?"  
_Torin nodded. "He started it."  
"_You're always getting into spots because of that temper."_ Laura suddenly let out a giggle and Torin looked at her.  
"Wat?"  
"_I have a new nickname for you."_ Torin tipped his head in curiosity. _"Spot!"_

* * *

**_So when I first started writing this I was going to have King be a lot nicer, but it didn't seem to work. Anyway, read and review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ealasaid Una-I'm glad too. I like to think Blink's a (almost) perfect gentleman. (I would cry if he's not...but since this is all in my imagination, he is.)**_

_**MinnieG-Thank you so much for reviewing! You made my day! I was sad because I didn't think anyone had read the latest chapter and then you reviewed on the last two and said how much you loved them and it made me happy again. I'm also happy you think the one-shots are fun to read. They're a lot of fun to write. When I was doing Spot's nickname, I was like "Everyone uses the idea that his dad called him Spot like a dog or something but I can't see that." Somehow, I see his mom being the mean parent and the reason he got his nickname was because he didn't think things through so he got into a lot of trouble. Glad you think it wasn't awkward and that it fit perfectly. It worked out well in my mind, but sometimes my brain doesn't tell the rest of my body things, so it's nice when it does and things work out. Is it really one of the best one-shots you've ever read? Wow. Hey, can I ask you to do me a favor and read my Newsies/Mighty Ducks crossover? I'd love you forever if you could read it and tell me what you think. (And please feel free to be honest and say if you hate it. I'd just like to know if it's any good or if I need to change something.)**_

_**I don't own Blink but I own everyone else. I also don't own the song lyrics. (It's a song my grandma and I sing all the time. It wasn't written until the 1950's or something, but I really like it so I wanted to use it.)**_

* * *

Laura woke up to see the shadow of her 4-year-old daughter Beth Mae standing next to the bed. She sat up and turned on a light, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Her husband Daniel-or Blink, as he was known to his friends-rolled over and put a hand on her shoulder, mumbling something in his sleep that Laura couldn't hear.  
"Mama, I had a bad dream," Beth said, putting her thumb in her mouth. "I dreamed you and Papa left and didn't come back."  
Laura carefully watched her daughter's mouth, putting in a hearing aid as she did. "Come here, Bethy. Mama isn't going anywhere." The sound of her own voice still surprised Laura, but when she found out she was having her first child, she and Blink had decided together it might be easier if she could speak to them in English. Her voice sounded like she had stones in her mouth, but the kids never seemed to mind. "Mama's right here."  
"Mama, can you sing to me? I want to hear the song your mama sang to you."  
"Come here, small one," Laura said, scooping her daughter up and going into the living room. Sitting on a rocking chair with Beth on her lap, Laura started softly singing. "My mama told me something, a little girl should know…"

* * *

_4-year-old Laura Mae Martin crawled out of bed and crept to her parent's bedroom. Both of her parents were sleeping; Laura could hear her dad snoring. She walked over to the side of the bed her mama slept on.  
_"_Mama? Can I sleep with you?"  
__Beth Martin slowly opened her eyes to see her only daughter standing at the side of the bed. "What's wrong sweetie? Did you have a bad dream again?"  
__Laura nodded, wrapping her arms around herself and crept closer to the bed. "I'm scared. I dreamed that wolves came and ate you and Papa."  
_"_Oh honey, there's no wolves in New York."  
__Laura's lower lip jutted out and started trembling. "I…I'm scared."  
__Beth climbed out of bed and drew Laura into a hug. "Sweetie, it's okay. Come here, Mama will sing you a song her mama used to sing."  
__Together, the girls climbed onto a rocking chair and Beth began to sing. "My mama told me something, a little girl should know. And it's all about the Devil and he learned to hate it so."  
_"_Did your mama really sing it to you?" Laura giggled when Beth had finished the song.  
_"_Yes. She learned it from her Auntie Laura…"  
_"_Laura. Just like me!"  
_"_Yes indeed. My mama learned that song from Auntie Laura, who you are named after, and some day I bet you're going to have a daughter and sing her that song when she has a bad dream."  
__Laura wrinkled her nose. "I don't want to be growed up and have kids. I never want to be married."  
_"_But what if you meet a boy like Papa some day? You say you love Papa. What if the boy you meet is like Papa? Or your cousin Benjy?"  
__Laura thought about that for a long time. "Okay, I guess if he's like Papa or Benjy then I might love him. But I still don't want to be growed up."  
__Beth laughed and rubbed her nose against Laura's. "You have a long time before you're grown up, little lady."_

* * *

Laura was brought back to the present by a shadow falling over her. She looked up to see Blink bending over and kissing their daughter's forehead. He knelt in front of her, putting a hand on her knee. "Is she sleepin now?"  
Laura nodded. "She's been asleep for some time now. I was just thinking about my mama."  
"Youse still miss her?"  
Another nod. "I remember her singing to me when I couldn't sleep. She always told me I would have a daughter and sing her that song. I never wanted to be married with kids."  
Blink pretended to look hurt. "Does dat mean youse don't want ta be married ta me? Youse don't want ta raise our children?"  
Laura let out a small giggle. "Oh, get on with you. I love you and I love Benjy and Beth."  
"Good," said Blink as he kissed her lips. "Den let's put Bethy back ta bed and talk in our own bed." He helped Laura to her feet and together they brought Beth back to her room.  
"Sleep tight, sweet girl," Laura whispered, kissing Beth's cheek. "Mama loves you."  
Blink put his arm around Laura as she rested her head on his shoulder. They stood in the doorway watching their daughter sleep for a while, before Blink finally pulled Laura back to their room. Back in their own bed, they shared a deep and passionate kiss.  
"Ise love you."  
"I love you, too."  
As she fell back asleep, Laura could feel her mother watching from heaven, smiling down on her daughter.

* * *

_**Please read and review? It really makes my day.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Laura rolled over in bed, feeling her stomach turning. She let out a small groan as she clutched a hand across her middle. An arm wrapped itself around her and she felt warm breath on her neck. Her stomach turned again and she rolled out of bed and made it to the bathroom just in time to empty her stomach.

Blink heard Laura run to the bathroom and start throwing up. It was the third time this week it had happened and he was starting to wonder if Laura was coming down with something. Standing up, he followed his wife into the bathroom to see her washing her face. She caught his eye in the mirror and turned to face him.  
"Dat's da third time dis week you've been ill foirst thing in da mornin."  
Laura nodded her head. "I know. I must have gotten the flu, but I can't imagine where from."  
"Ise think it's more den the flu. Ise want youse ta see da doctor."  
Laura shook her head as hard as she dared. "I don't need a doctor."  
Blink cradled her face in his hands. "Please, Laura. Ise'm askin youse ta see him. Ise don't want youse ta get sick and almost die, like Ally did ta Race."  
Laura pulled back in surprise. "I'm not that sick. Really I'm not. Besides, most days the sickness leaves before dinner. Which is good; otherwise I'd never be able to cook."  
"Laura, please. Ise want youse ta see da doctor." Blink begged Laura, his good eye pleading with her. "Ise will go wit youse if youse want."  
She finally consented with another nod. "Okay. If it happens again, I promise I will see the doctor." With that, she kissed Blink and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Five minutes later, the smell of cooking eggs sent her running for the bathroom again.

* * *

"Today was the fourth time week that it happened," Laura told the doctor. "It comes in the morning and most days it leaves mid-afternoon."  
"She's been feelin ill most every mornin for bout a month now," Blink jumped in. "Every time she cooks with eggs or mushrooms, too." Laura shot Blink a look that he ignored, taking her hand and squeezing it instead.  
"How have your cycles been? Do they come every month?"  
Laura blushed a deep red, ducking her head and nodding. "Except last month. I...I missed..." She left the sentence unfinished, the two men in the room completing it for her together.  
"You missed last month?" The doctor sounded matter-of-fact; Blink sounded alarmed and worried. Laura squeezed his hand as the doctor went over the facts.  
"You missed your cycles last month, you've been feeling ill in the morning the same amount of time but do not have the flu, and certain foods upset your stomach. Correct?" The couple nodded, a mixture of fear and hope on their faces. "No need to worry. You're in the family way."  
Blink stared at the doctor, confused. Laura gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. A single tear rolled down her cheek and Blink wiped it away. "Why are youse cryin?"  
"We...we're...I'm..." Laura smiled and put a hand over her stomach. The doctor silently slipped out of the room. "I'm with child. Blink, you're going to be a papa!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry about the last chapter. My computer was being fixed so I was trying to post from my iPod except every time I had it ready to go I'd lose internet connection or it would die or something, so I finally just posted it before something else happened. After that I just got really lazy and couldn't make myself write for some reason. (If I don't post in a long time, feel free to message me or something telling me to get off my lazy butt and write.) Anyway...moving on...**_

_**MinnieG-Well thank you! I'm flattered (as always) that you like my writing so much. I'm sure one day you'll find a writer that's better than me, but I'll take what I can get and be glad you like my writing until that day comes. It's nice to hear how much you like my writing. Yeah, in the last chapter I wasn't really sure how to make it work because I've never been married or pregnant. I hear it's a painful experience but worth it afterwards. I wasn't really sure how people in that time would find out they're pregnant so I just went with what I learned in health class. (I also didn't know how doctors would tell people that, so I just used what I read in books. The Amish people say they're "in the family way" so I thought it would fit.)**_

_**Ealasaid Una-Yes, Ally is Race's wife. (For the sake of these one-shots because they jump around so much we can say love interest, but in that chapter it was his wife.) I actually wrote a story about them already called A Flute Player's story. (I started these one-shots around the same time but finished the other one before.) I'm planning to write some one-shots with them. If you have ideas, please let me know. I'll be glad to see what I can do. Thanks so much for taking time to read and review! I'm glad you liked the chapter.**_

* * *

"Mama, I'm hot," Laura Mae complained one hot day in the summer of 1885. She dropped to the ground in the middle of the kitchen. "Nobody wants to play because it's too hot to do anything and I'm bored."  
"How would you like to see the ocean?" Beth Martin asked, stepping over her daughter. "We can make a picnic and eat it on the sand."  
Laura's eyes lit up and she jumped up and started dancing around in excitement. "Can Benjy come too?"  
Beth laughed as she gathered things together for the picnic. "Yes, of course he can. In fact, why don't you go right now and ask Auntie Lanna if the whole family wants to go."  
Laura took off like a shot, running upstairs yelling for her cousin. "Benjy! Benjy! Guess what? Benjy!" She skidded to a stop outside his door and put a hand up to knock. Before she could, the door swung open to reveal Benjy.  
"Laura!" Benjy giggled, inviting her in. "Mama was going to send me to fetch you."  
Laura giggled too, bouncing around. "We're going to the ocean! Mama said!"  
"The ocean? Really truly?"  
"Really truly! Mama said she'll make a picnic and that everyone can come. Even your mama and papa."  
"Even my brothers?" Benjy made a face.  
"Mama said everyone. But tell your brothers not to splash us or throw us in like they always say they will."  
Just then Benjy's mother came past carrying a basket of laundry. "Hello Laura Mae. Benjy's brothers aren't feeling well today, but Benjy would love to come."  
"Thank you, Mama!" Benjy gave his mother a hug and ran out the door with Laura.

* * *

Beth watched as her daughter ran by the water with her cousin. They were splashing each other with water and jumping over the waves rolling softly onto shore. A gentle ocean breeze blew wisps of hair off her face and she smiled to herself.  
"It's nice to see them playing together," Beth said as her husband David came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. "But I sometimes worry about them."  
"Worry? You're too pretty to worry," David joked, rubbing his bearded chin against her cheek. "They're a couple of cousins that happen to be best friends."  
"That's what has me worried." Beth turned to face her husband. "I'm worried that Laura Mae doesn't spend enough time with girls. What will happen to them when they get older? If Laura has no friends that are girls…"  
"Beth, they're only five. They have plenty of time to find other friends. Besides, what about Laura's friend Maura? Laura spends almost as much time there as she does with Benjy." Beth sighed, knowing her husband was right. "Now, how about those sandwiches? I'm starving and I'm sure those kids are by now, too."

* * *

"Let's build a sand castle!" Benjy suggested to Laura. He had spent the last hour running in the water and was getting tired. Laura, who was feeling much cooler by now, agreed, thinking it would be nice to have a rest from the water. She plopped down in the sand next to her cousin and began digging a hole.  
"Let's build a nice big one, with a moat and everything! We can make a whole village. This will be the well."  
Benjy started gathering the sand Laura was leaving in a pile and began forming a mound of sand. "Okay. Then this is where the castle will be."  
"No! That's too close to the village. Castles are always far away from the village."  
"No they're not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Are not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Are not! You always get to decide where things go."  
"No I don't!" Laura stood up and walked away in a huff. Benjy looked at the pile of sand and threw a clump into the water. He stood up and washed his hands in the water before walking to his aunt and uncle.  
"Hello Benjy," his aunt greeted him. "Are you hungry?"  
Benjy mumbled a thank you and sat down with his sandwich. He had finished two sandwiches and an apple by the time Laura came back. She sat down next to him and ate her own sandwich without speaking.  
"Laura Mae!" Her father boomed, giving her a big hug. "Did I see you and Benjy building a sand castle before?"  
"Yes, but we gave up." Laura explained about their little fight and David Martin listened closely, nodding his head.  
"I see. Well, I think I know how we can fix this. Come with me." He led the cousins back down to the water. He showed them how to dribble wet sand off their fingers and pretty soon their other castle was forgotten.

* * *

"Laura, wake up. We're home." Laura sleepily opened her eyes to see her front door. Her father set her down gently and helped her stand on her feet again. "Go on with your mother. I'm going to walk Benjy home."  
She looked over at her cousin, who looked asleep on her feet. Waving, she managed to mumble a good night before taking her mother's hand and falling into her warm bed. "Mama?"  
"Yes, darling?"  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Taking us to the beach. It was the bestest day of my life."  
Beth softly laughed as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "You're welcome, darling. Sleep tight. May angles watch over you always."  
Laura smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Again, so sorry for the long waits! I don't know why but I've just been so lazy lately. Plus some of the days I'm not feeling that lazy I've been busy. This month will be a bit crazy because I have a bunch of work stuff plus I'm moving home at the end of the month so I've gotta pack. I promise I'll try to keep writing though!**_

_**Please read and review? I love getting them and I can send junk food.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ealasaid Una-Glad you love it.**_

_**MinnieG-Yeah, I can kinda see them like that too. Well, I CAN see them like that, or I wouldn't have put it in. But yeah, I figured it was about time for them to have a fight. I also love the conversation between Laura and her mom. Another thing I love is getting an email saying you reviewed because you always say nice things about my stories. (Like that they're realistic but not boring like most people's stories. I like to be different.)**_

_**Anyway, I've been lazy but busy (which kinda makes no sense, but it's true) and I'm moving in a few weeks so I just started going through my stuff and the point is that I may or may not update in the next few weeks. I'll try to make myself, but no promises. Please keep reviewing though, and if you send me lots of messages asking me to update it might help make me write another chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer-I own nothing in these one-shots except my own characters! In this case, I own Laura and Robin/Bridget.**_

* * *

Bridget Killarney poked her head in the bedroom of her aunt and uncle. They were sound asleep on their bed, oblivious to everything, including their niece and her intense dislike of them. Pulling her head out, Bridget wrapped her red hair in a scarf and snuck out the door into the darkness. She stole away to the docks and managed to sneak onto a boat going from New Jersey to New York, thinking her aunt and uncle would never think to look for her there.

* * *

Wandering the streets of Manhattan, Bridget wondered why on earth she had left home in the first place. She had been in New York for two weeks now and the only thing she had found was a whole lot of trouble. When planning her escape, Bridget had somehow thought she would come to New York and find a place to work. After that, everything was supposed to fall right into place. She stopped in front of a cart selling apples and leaned against it, trying to ignore the growling of her stomach in order to make a plan. The sounds of the busy street filled her ears and distracted her from making any plans. Instead, she watched as a young girl holding a violin case skilfully dodge between people. Not far behind her was a boy, calling for someone named Laura. Grabbing an apple from the stand, she followed the boy to see him reach out for the girl with the violin case. Biting into the apple, she crept as close as she dared and watched as the two began to converse in sign language. At least, that's what Bridget thought it was. She had heard of it but never seen anyone using it.  
"That's the thief! That redhead!"  
Bridget jumped and looked into the eyes of the vendor she had stolen the apple from. Next to him were two cops looking ready for a fight. Trying her best to put on an innocent expression, Bridget looked right at the cops and asked "Is dere a problem, sir?"  
"Yes!" shouted the vendor. "You're a sneaking thief!"  
Sizing up the cops, Bridget decided that she could either try to take on the cops and maybe get arrested or run for it and maybe last another two weeks on the streets. Thinking it over, she decided on the latter option. Chucking her apple core at the cops, she took off running, yelling a quick apology over her shoulder as she knocked over the boy and girl she had been watching. She ran until she was out of breath. Panting, she slowed down and looked around. She was in some kind of park and the cops were closing in on her. Bridget ran to the nearest tree and began climbing.

* * *

"And that is how you punch," Spot told Laura with a smile. She grinned back and flopped onto the ground. Spot flopped next to her and leaned against a tree. They just sat there grinning for a while, enjoying each other's company. Eventually, Laura turned to Spot and pointed up into the tree. Spot followed her finger and cried out in surprise as he found himself looking at a pair of bright blue eyes. He jumped up and scrambled back a few feet. Laura let out a giggle.  
"_Some king of Brooklyn,"_ she said, smirking at Spot. _"You can't even spot people five feet above your head!"  
_Spot threw a handful of leaves at her and looked back at the eyes. He motioned for them to come down and was surprised when a small girl with bright red hair landed in front of him.  
"Hi," she chirped. "Da name's Bridget."  
"Spot Conlon. Dat's Laura Mae."  
Bridget looked at Laura and stuck out her hand. "Youse is very pretty.  
Laura took Bridget's hand and signed a quick thank you. She turned to Spot and started signing again. _"The sisters will be worried. I should go back now."  
_Spot nodded. "Let me walk youse home. Ise want ta make sure youse don't run inta anymore trouble." Turning to Bridget, he asked "Would youse like ta come?"  
Bridget nodded quickly, hoping Spot would offer her a place to stay. As the trio began walking, Bridget began whistling a tune. A robin flew overhead and she whistled a tune to it. The bird whistled it back and she smiled. Spot watched as Bridget whistled, an idea forming in his head. He turned to Laura to ask her what she thought.  
"_A bird? You want her to become a bird?"  
_Spot let out a small chuckle at the confusion on Laura's face. _"I mean that I want her to go around the streets and find out information for me."  
_Laura pondered that for a minute before nodding. _"Well, she certainly is quiet enough to get information. I think if you want to do this, it would be a good idea. But where will she stay?"  
_"_I know a place. There are a few other girls that are birds for the Brooklyn newsies and they all have a house. She can stay there."_ When Laura nodded again, Spot turned to Bridget and asked "Youse got a place ta stay tonight?"  
"None at all," she chirped, sounding oddly cheerful about it. Spot shrugged it off and continued.  
"Youse want ta come ta Brooklyn and be a boird for me?"  
"A what?"  
"A boird. Youse go get information and bring it back ta me. If youse do good, youse can get some money and dere's a place for ya ta stay."  
Bridget nodded her head right away. "Sounds good ta me."  
Spot spit in his hand and held it out. Bridget did the same without hesitating. Blue eyes met blue-grey ones and Bridget felt her heart jump. He smiled and kept walking. "Youse'll need a newsie nickname. How 'bout Robin?"  
Bridget turned it over in her mind. "Why Robin?"  
Spot shrugged. "Youse got red hair like one and youse chip as much as dey do."  
"Robin…" Bridget drew out the name, deciding she liked it. "I like it."  
"Welcome ta da newsie family, Robin."  
She grinned, feeling as free as a robin.


	11. Chapter 11

_**So sorry for not updating sooner! I'm moving in a week so I've just been really busy with that plus with work and saying goodbye and stuff...yeah it's been crazy. But I'm still alive! (Barely...) But sad to say my computer is not alive anymore so I'm doing this from my iPod so please excuse the editing and any grammar mistakes. I will be using my iPod until said computer gets fixed or I get a new one or until one becomes available. Please bear with me through all this. (As a treat I was going to do a double update but now it's late, so hopefully tomorrow.)**_

_**Ealasaid Una-Yeah, Robin's life wasn't easy. Fortunately for her, she has Spot! By the way, thanks for reviewing. It makes my day.**_

**_I don't own Racetrack but I do own Ally. This was inspired when I went for gelato with my friend Tabi today. (It wasn't a date, but I got the idea from that.) Hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

"I am hot," Ally announced to her boyfriend Racetrack. "It is too hot for being outside. I get red like apple if I go in sun."

Racetrack glanced at her, saying "Bring one of dose umbrellas youse got."

"Is still too hot," Ally argued. "I do not enjoy heat so much. I am thinking I faint if you take me on date." She sat down on the couch in her living room and crossed her arms, blowing a lock of hair out of her face.

Race flopped on the couch beside her, waving his last paper like a fan in front of his face. Suddenly he sat straight up. "Ise got it!"

"What do you have?" Ally asked, looking confused. "A paper? Si, I have a paper too."

Race stood up and grabbed Ally's hand, pulling her out the door. "Ise know da perfect way ta cool youse down!"

Ally stumbled after him, only just managing to stay on her feet. "Antonio, please not so fast! I cannot keep this speed as you can."  
He slowed down a little, still dodging traffic as he went. He led them straight to a restaurant in Little Italy. Ally looked around as she said in a chair and fanned herself. Racetrack disappeared in the store and returned with a bowl and two spoons. He set down in front of his girlfriend, looking proud. Ally stared uncertainly in the bowl.  
"It's gelato," Race told her. "You take da spoon and-"  
"What is this ge..ga...this gel..." Ally interrupted, struggled to sound out the word. She looked up at Race. "What is this you speak of?"  
"Gelato," he told her, saying it slowly for her benefit. "Italian ice cream."  
She picked up a spoon and watched as the slowly melting treat run off the bottom. Race laughed as he watched. He sat down across from her and took the spoon from her hand. "Close your eyes and open your mouth."  
Ally obeyed. She giggled as the chocolate gelato melted in her mouth. "I like this very much. It is yummy treat, no?"

"Very yummy," Race agreed as he ate a spoonful. "Ise thought youse would like it."

"I like you, but I am thinking I like Italian ice cream more."  
Ally giggled as Race made a mock hurt look. "If Ise knew dis would happen, Ise neva would have brought youse here!"

"I am happy you did. Now I can do this!" She scooped a bit of gelato and smeared it on the tip of his nose. Race crossed his eyes to see it as he tried to lick it off. After several unsuccessful attempts which Ally laughed hysterically at, he took his own spoon and smeared some on her nose.  
"Oh Tony, you are funny," Ally chuckled as she reached for a napkin. "Gracias for bringing me here."

Race gently put his hand over hers and leaned across the table. He softly kissed her nose to remove the gelato. She giggled and rubbed at his nose.

* * *

Later that night, the young couple sat on the fire escape outside Ally's room, enjoying the cool night air. Ally sat at the edge and dangled her legs over, leaning against Race. He had his arms around her waist and was resting his head on her shoulder.

"Ti amo," he whispered in her ear, finally breaking the silence they had been sitting in. His breath tickled her ear and she turned her head towards him.

"Ti amo," she whispered back as their lips met.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Panda Bear-You're back! Welcome back to the land of the living. Glad your play went well. I'm sure you were the best, right? How could you have not tried gelato before this week?! Oh well, at least you've tried it. Was it good? Personally I like it better than ice cream (unless ice cream is chocolate and had peanut butter in it.) By the way, sorry the last chapter wasn't exactly what you asked for. I'm glad you still thought it was cute. I'm still waiting for inspiration for that chapter. (Please share any ideas. I'll be glad to use them and give you full credit.)**_

_**So this idea just popped into my head. I own nothing but Carey and Laura. This chapter is set in like, 1902 or something. Around then anyway. So please read and review. And if you've never had gelato, go get some and then come read and review and enjoy the awesomeness that is this story.**_

* * *

Crutchy woke up one Saturday in early July in a very good mood. He had been carefully saving his money so he could take his girlfriend Carey on a date to Luna Park on Coney Island. Crutchy smiled as he climbed out of bed and hobbled to the bathroom. Blink threw an arm around his friend's shoulder as he walked up.  
"Crutchy, wat's da plan for today?"  
"Takin my goirl ta Luna Park, 'member?"  
Blink nodded as he slipped out the door. Crutchy smiled to himself as he finished getting ready. He carefully pocketed his hard earned money and left.

* * *

"Do I look okay?" Carey asked as she twirled in front of her friend Laura Martin. Laura smiled at her friend and nodded. "Does my dress look okay?"  
"_You look as pretty_ _as_ _you_ _always_ _do_," Laura signed. "_Stop_ _worrying_. _You're_ _going_ _to_ _Luna_ _Park."_  
Carey blew her strawberry blond bangs out of her face. "You're right. I wouldn't want to spoil my best dress. Okay, I'm off to meet Crutchy."

* * *

"Have Ise told ya how pretty youse look today?" Crutchy asked. The young couple was standing at the front of the ferry to Coney Island, leaning over the rails and holding hands.  
"Not since we got on the ferry," Carey giggled.  
"Well youse are pretty. Da prettiest goirl in da world! I'm a lucky man."  
Carey laughed as her boyfriend thrust a hand in the air. She leaned against the rail and stared at him. "I must be dating a mad man."  
Crutchy leaned his crutch against the rail and leaned towards Carey. "Mad man? No, just madly in love." He leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. They broke apart only when a little boy made a disgusted sound.

* * *

"That was fun," Carey yawned, stretching her arms in the air. The pair had gone on all the rides and eaten their share of carnival food and then some. They had spent a fair amount of time running around the park chasing each other and playing games until the park closed.  
"Yeah," agreed Crutchy, leading Carey towards a private spot on the ferry. He let out an even bigger yawn, covering it with his hand. Carey lay her head on his shoulder and Crutchy rested his head on top of hers. Together they watched the setting sun as they headed back to the mainland.  
"Crutchy," Carey mumbled as they reached the dock.  
"Hmmm?"  
"Today was the second best day of my life."  
"Second best?"  
"The first was meeting you."  
"Carey?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

* * *

**_I forgot the translations in the last chapter. I think it's just ti amo, which means I love you in Spanish and Italian._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ealasaid Una-Thank you. I'm so glad you like the chapters and think they're cute.**_

**_MinnieG-Welcome back! Don't you love overnight camp? I haven't been in years, but it's always fun. Thanks for reviewing! I like to go for descriptive but not overly detailed. I also like going for funny and cute. (Oddly enough, that's how people like to describe me. Go figure. I'm going to write you a story. Just tell me what you want it to be about and any characters you want to see in it._**

**_I had the idea of newsies trying to dance for a while. I tried to work it into Cousins Lost and Found, but it didn't work and then Friday I was doing Zumba and got this idea, so here it is. Hope you like it!_**

* * *

"You're going too slow," Carey told Crutchy. She was in the sitting room of the newsie lodging house trying to teach several of the newsies how to dance the polka. So far it wasn't very successful. Most of the boys were too impatient and were ready to give up after only a few tries.  
"Dis is too fast," he complained. "Ise can't do it dat fast."  
"That's how fast it goes."  
"Show me again."  
Carey heaved a big sigh and stood side by side with Crutchy. "Okay, like this. One and two, three and four. Now do it again. One and two, three and four. Left and two, right and four. One and two, three and four. Left and two, right and four. You've almost got it."  
Laura watched from her spot in the doorway of the sitting room. She was playing music on her violin for her friends to dance to. So far only Crutchy and Blink had been able to last long enough to actually learn to polka. Laura smiled, remembering how Mush had almost polka-ed Carey right into the wall. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see Kloppman standing behind her.  
"May I?" He asked, holding out his hands for her violin. Looking surprised, she handed it over as he shooed her towards the makeshift dance floor and her waiting boyfriend.  
"Finally, a dance wit my goirl," he said, leaning in to kiss her. Snipeshooter, Les, and the younger newsies made disgusted noises and looked away. The older newsies hooted, even though they had seen the couple several times. Blink threw his hat at them and led Laura to the dance floor. He pulled her close and took a deep breath, the sweet scent of her hair floating around him.

* * *

Several dances later, Crutchy decided he had sufficiently bruised Carey's feet for one night. He flopped on the couch next to Blink, who had gotten tired five polkas ago. "Dat's hard. How do dem goirls do it?"  
"Dey're trained for it?" Blink guessed, fanning himself with his hat. Just then Carey and Laura danced by, now doing a lively gallop, followed by Kloppman and Sarah Jacobs. Blink and Crutchy stared in amazement. They had never seen Kloppman doing a dance of any sort, much less such a lively one. The boys looked at each other and back at Kloppman, who looked like he was having the time of his life.  
"Was dat-?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Wit Cowboy's-?"  
"Uh-huh."  
Just the Jack galloped by with Mush, trailed by Bumlets, Skittery, Racetrack, and Spot Conlon. Crutchy raised both eyebrows and Blink's jaw dropped open.  
"Dis night gets weirder and weirder," Blink muttered when he had finally gathered his wits. Crutchy absently nodded, looking a bit dazed at the sight. Their respective girlfriends came to bodily drag them to the dance floor and they spent the rest of the night dancing.

* * *

_**Y'all know the drill by now. See you in the reviews!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**So sorry for the wait. I moved on Thursday so I was busy with that plus when I got back I was seeing family and just hanging out and stuff, so here it is at last. But enough rambling!**_

_**MinnieG-Well thank you! I'm glad as always that you enjoyed it. The idea popped into my head one day as I was doing Zumba. And no worries, I have no plans whatsoever to stop writing. I might go for periods of time without writing, but asking me to stop would be like...I don't know, asking lions not to hunt other animals or something. I just wouldn't be able to do it for very long. I've got so many ideas in my head begging to be written. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest!**_

_**Tif S-Please remember to breath! I don't particularly want cops to swarm my house because you died from reading my stories. But thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. When the idea popped into my head I saw Mush dancing into a wall and Kloppman going "Surprise! I can play violin and dance!" The reactions seem like typical newsie boys, right? Well, also teenage boys today, but can't you see their faces when old Kloppman gallops by followed by a bunch of teen boys? I'd die laughing.**_

_**So this idea popped into my head as I was trying a four strand braid tonight (I think it turned out fairly well) and I thought it would be funny to have the girls teach the boys how to braid. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Ouch!" Carey yelped. "That hurt!"  
"Sorry!" Blink apologized, dropping her hair and holding his hands up. "Sorry! Ise didn't mean ta! Sorry!"  
Carey rubbed the back of her head, glaring at Blink and Laura, who was shaking her head. "Ow. Don't pull so hard."  
"Sorry!"  
Laura and Carey were in their sitting room trying to show Blink how to braid hair as Crutchy flipped through several books on the bookshelf. So far Blink had successfully managed to yank out about a fist full of hair from both girls, give them both large headaches, and made Crutchy laugh so hard he almost wet his pants. Carey had wanted to teach Crutchy, but Laura said he learned as a child and to prove it he had made a decent braid in both Laura and Carey's hair.  
"Laura, how do youse do dis again?" Blink asked, turning to her. Laura scooted closer on the couch and picked up the comb sitting next to her. She combed out the tangles in Carey's hair and separated it into three strands. Putting two over her friend's shoulders, she turned to Blink.  
"_Pick up the two strands over her shoulders."_ Blink obeyed, looking confused._ "The one in your left hand-"_ Blink held up his right hand. _"-your_ _other left-"_ He held up his left this time. _"-goes over the middle. Yes, like_ _that. Now pick up the_ _middle one-no the other...the one you...oh here!" _Laura separated the strands again and put them in Blink's hands. Taking his hands in hers, she moved his hands in the braiding motions. Blink watched carefully and when Laura took Carey's place in front of the couch, he made a very loose but fairly decent braid all on his own. He looked proud the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

_"What are you thinking of?" _Laura asked late one night. She and Blink had just finished putting their kids to bed and Laura was running a brush through her waist-length brown curls.  
"Dat time youse taught me ta braid hair," he responded, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "Remember dat?"  
Laura giggled._ "You pulled out so much hair that night."_  
"Yes, but dat was a fun day." Blink took the brush out of her hands and started brushing her hair himself. "You look so pretty wit your hair down."  
_"Thank you."_  
They sat in silence for some time as Blink brushed Laura's hair and she sat and watched. Finally he separated her hair and made a perfect braid out of her long brown hair. When he had finished, Laura stood up and kissed him. _"That was well done,"_ she told him. He looked proud of himself as they crawled into bed.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ealasaid Una-Thank you! I love flashbacks too. They're very useful for telling stories, aren't they?**_

_**MinnieG-Thanks! I thought it would be an interesting oneshot idea. I'm sure you can make a good braid. It took me a while to get a French braid so I bet you could do it with some practice. Anyway, thanks (as always) for reviewing!**_

_**So I was driving home the other night and this idea popped into my head and right now I have time to kill so I thought I'd post this chapter. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

"Youse gotta see dis," Racetrack told his girlfriend one day. He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside where what looked like a horseless carriage was waiting. "Ain't it pretty?"  
"What is it?" Ally asked. "It is a buggy but I think it is missing a part, no?"  
"What is it missing?" Race walked around the car, carefully looking around to see if any parts were missing.  
"The horse!" Ally laughed. She walked around the car with Race and looked at it. "It is missing the horse!"  
"It don't need no horse. It's a horseless carriage," he explained. "Dis one runs on gasoline."  
"What is gasoline? It is something you buy?"  
"Yeah. Youse put it in dis thing here and da engine-dat's at da front-runs all by itself. It don't need a horse."  
Ally looked amazed as she walked around the car again. She ran a hand over the leather seats and bent to carefully examine the wheels. "It is wonderful," she breathed.  
"Wanna ride?" He held out a hand and she eagerly scrambled into the car. "Ready?"  
"I think so."  
Racetrack started the car and started driving out into the countryside. Ally laughed as the wind blew through her short dark hair. He draped a hand behind her seat and she started to lean in. Just then, a lone bird flew overhead, almost close enough to touch. Ally let out a shriek and ducked her head. She refused to sit back up the rest of the ride.

* * *

"So she screams and hides on da floor," Race recounted his and Ally's adventure to a group of newsies over a dinner of roast beef at Tibby's later that night. "Da boird flew away afta but Ally was too scared ta sit on da seat wit me."  
All the newsies laughed at the image and Ally balled up her napkin to throw at him. "I do not like birds who come so close to me. It makes me scared inside."  
"Ally, youse got no need ta be scared," Race told her. "Ise will protect ya."  
"You did not protect me today. I think you want me to hit that bird." She grinned mischievously at him. "I think Castel will be upset when he learns of this."  
Race immediately looked worried. "No! Don't tell him! Ise didn't mean ta! Really. Ise didn't know da boird would come so close! Honest."  
Ally burst into laughter. She leaned forward and silenced him with a kiss. "It is okay, Antonio. I feel kind today, so I not tell my hermano what happened. But..."  
"But wat?" Race still looked concerned.  
"But you must bring me to eat gelato again. And bring my brother and Maggie."  
Race laughed in relief. "Ise can do dat. Can we's take dem in da horseless carriage too?"  
Ally shook her head firmly. "No. No more rides in that confounded contraption. Now eat your pie." She shoved a piece of pie towards Race as he laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

_**MinnieG-Thank you! I figured Ally's English wouldn't be perfect just yet and I thought Race's reaction fit perfectly. I don't know why, but when the idea popped into my head it was always Race and Ally that it would happen to. I never really thought it would happen to anyone but Race. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter. (By the way, I take requests so let me know if you have an idea you want to see.)**_

_**So sorry for the long wait. I was at band camp last week and this week I was busy visiting friends and job hunting and being a beach bum and I was just so lazy. But here's another chapter!**_

* * *

"Oh let's look in here!" Carey shouted, pointing to another music shop on the streets. She tapped Laura's arm and pointed to the store she wanted to look at. "Maybe they'll have a good bow for your violin."  
Laura's violin bow had broken just a few days ago and was currently being held in it's owner's hands, a thick piece of ribbon tied around the cracked wood at the center. The ribbon kept coming untied as Laura played and the horsehair was coming out, so the two girls had managed to drag their boyfriends out on a mission to hunt down a new bow.  
"Dis one don't look any different," complained Crutchy, whose bum leg was starting to hurt. It was early December and his leg always started to bother him when snow came. "'Sides, Ise started ta get hungry five stores ago."  
Carey dragged him in the store by the ear. "Just one more store."  
"Dat's wat you said three stores ago," complained Blink, freeing his arm from Laura's grip and leaning his head on her shoulder. "Us men need some food."  
Laura and Carey shared an amused glance. _"Men are such babies,_" Laura signed._ "They start crying the second they need food."_  
"Hey, Ise resent dat!" Crutchy said indignantly. "Ise ain't cryin, Ise just statin da facts!"  
"Hey Crutchy, maybe we's can hunt some food!" Blink called. He had wandered over to a rack of bows and picked one up. Holding it like a hunting bow, he pointed it in the direction of his friends and pretended to shoot. Crutchy laughed as the girls rolled their eyes.  
"Wat about dis one?" Crutchy asked, randomly holding up a bow.  
"Yes, dat's perfect for hunting," Blink nodded, carefully examining it with his good eye. "Nice for big game."  
Laura let out an exasperated sigh. Grabbing the bow, she set it back on the shelf. _"That's for a cello. It won't work for a violin."_  
The boys looked at each other. "A cello? Wat's a cello?" They asked in unison.  
_"It's an instrument in the same family as the violin, except that it's bigger," _Laura explained.  
"Violins have families?" Crutchy asked, looking confused. "How do dey make babies?"  
"Is da cello da papa?" Blink deadpanned. Carey laughed so hard she started crying as Laura buried her face in her hands. The shopkeeper shook his head at them, staring at them with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.  
"Maybe you boys should go wait for us at Tibby's," Carey suggested when she had caught her breath. "You're getting too silly to be of any use."  
"Hallelujah!" cried Crutchy, doing a little jig.  
"Thank you!" Blink yelled, throwing his hands up. They quickly kissed their respective girlfriends before running off. Laura shook her head in amusement at the boys before turning back to the bows.

* * *

On Christmas morning, Laura and Carey woke up early. They planned to exchange presents before making a Christmas dinner for the newsies. Laura had just started unwrapping a present from Carey when the door flung open.  
"Laura! Laura! Oh, hello," said Crutchy, his face flushed. He shook the snow from his curly brown hair and hobbled over to a chair.  
"Laura-oh, you're already up." Blink wandered in after his friend and sat next to Laura. He turned to Crutchy. "Didja give it to her?"  
"I was about to." He pulled something long and wrapped in brown paper out of a sack and handed it to his cousin. Laura looked at it curiously. "Dis is for you. It's from all da newsies."  
"Open it, open it!" Blink said eagerly, looking very impatient.  
"You boys are-" Carey began, moving to sit on Crutchy's lap.  
"-are such babies," Crutchy interrupted. "Open it!"  
Laura untied the string around the middle of the package and slowly peeled off the tape. As the paper fell off, it revealed a shiny new violin bow. Laura gasped as she picked it up and examined it. Setting it down, she jumped up and threw her arms around her cousin. _"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!"_  
"Hey, Ise helped pick it out too!" Blink said. "And Ise-"  
Laura ran back to Blink and threw her arms around him, planting a big kiss on his cheek. He blushed but pulled her into a hug._ "Thank you! This is wonderful!" _She got up and ran to her room.  
"How did you know what bow to get?" Carey asked of her boyfriend.  
"Kloppman helped," he said. "We took her bow one day and brought it to Kloppman and he helped us find one."  
"But youse gotta come play for him," Blink added as Laura reentered the room with her violin. "He said dat's da only payment he wants."  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Carey asked. "Let's go!"

* * *

Laura woke the newsies up by playing a lively version of Hark the Herald Angels Sing before helping to cook a Christmas dinner for everyone. They all spent the night stuffing themselves and singing every Christmas carol they knew. Just before falling asleep, Laura thought to herself "This was the best Christmas ever."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ealasaid Una-Yeah, it was a pretty great gift.**_

_**MinnieG-Thank you! (As always.) Yeah, that part was fun to write. I also had fun coming up with Laura's reaction. (By the way, I really want to write you your own story. Please let me know any details you want included and I'll get to work on it.)**_

_**Panda Bear-Yay! You're back! How's high school going? Is it better than middle school? Marching band sounds exciting. If I'm ever in Florida I'll look you up and come watch. I'm glad you still like my stories. I had a lot of fun writing about Ally and the car and the last chapter was fun to come up with.**_

_**So this chapter was kind of inspired by a story by rellimmes. I think it was called the cat and the fiddle. Either way, go read her stuff. She's awesome. And I'll take requests. No slash or anything like that, but anything family friendly.**_

* * *

The last day of 1900 started with a blizzard and freezing rain; all the newsies were hiding indoors because of it. The atmosphere in the lodging house was cheerful despite the weather. Race had started a lively game of poker, several of the older newsies were placing bets on it, and David, who had brought Les for a visit the night before and stayed over, had Jack helping him tell a story to the younger newsies. The rest of the newsies were either watching the poker game, sitting around watching the story, or hanging off their beds talking. Blink was one of the latter people, his head hanging into Crutchy's bunk and his lower half on the bunk above. They had started a game of I Spy just before lunch, but being trapped inside, that game quickly got old.

"I spy somethin dat is..." Crutchy looked around the room for inspiration. "Somethin dat is...black."

"Jack's cowboy hat," Blink immediately said. "Dis game is boring."

"Well wat bright ideas do youse got?"

"We could...we could...Ise got nothin."

"All dat blood rushin ta your brain ain't helpin."

Blink sat up, his face a dark red. He flopped back on the bed and sighed, his mind starting to wander. Crutchy lifted his crutch and gently poked the mattress. Getting no reaction, he kept trying to get one. Out of nowhere, a cold hand reached up and pressed against Crutchy's face. He shrieked and shot up in bed, hitting the mattress above him. Blink flew a foot in the air with a cry of surprise. A pillow flew out of nowhere, hitting him full in the face and knocking him off the bed onto the floor. The room went dead silent except for the sound of two girls laughing.

"Ow," Blink finally managed to mumble about five minutes later. "Dat hurt."

The face of his girlfriend Laura appeared above him. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and mock glared at her. _"Are you okay?"_ she asked with a smirk._ "I hope we didn't hurt you."_

He shook his head. Reaching for the hand she was offering, he gave it a firm yank and pulled her on top of him. She gave a small shriek and tried unsuccessfully to maintain her balance. Crutchy tossed a pillow to Blink as his girlfriend Carey threw one to Laura. Pretty soon an all-out pillow fight broke out and every newsie joined in the fray. It carried on until Kloppman walked in. He stared in a bit of shock at the sight of feathers raining down before collecting his wits and using his fingers to whistle.

"The snow stopped," he announced to the newsies, who were all watching for his reaction. "By the looks of it, none too soon. Go throw some snowballs instead of pillows."

* * *

Outside, the newsies took over the streets and turned it into a war zone. They threw snowballs at everyone and anyone; even Kloppman joined in for a while. Mid afternoon Spot came over with his girlfriend Robin and some of his newsies to wage war on Manhattan- Kloppman declared it a tie in the end and invited people to come in for hot chocolate. Blink, Crutchy, Laura, and Carey all gathered in the sitting room as everyone else ran upstairs with their drinks.

"Thanks for comin over," Blink said to the girls, wiping his mouth. "Ise was dyin of boredom."

"Yeah. I Spy was gettin old," Crutchy added.

After that, the two couples sat in silence, drinking hot chocolate and watching the gently falling snow outside the window.


End file.
